Intentando cambiar el pasado
by controlg
Summary: Albus Potter, por un error, viaja al pasado… ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Por qué no se siente preocupado con el retroceso? Y una pregunta que se hace ¿Por qué las cosas no son siempre como uno las espera, por qué se complican?
1. Chapter 1

Nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowlin.

Prólogo.

Albus Severus Potter se hallaba en la habitación de su casa, en el valle de Godric. Tenía trece años de edad, sin embargo era bastante centrado, quizá demasiado para ese momento. Por este motivo, chocaba mucho con su hermano mayor, James. Eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, polos opuestos. Es que, si bien los dos pertenecían a la misma casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, James era bromista, y a veces algo inmaduro.

Su padre, Harry, decía que James había heredado los genes de su abuelo, así como tenían el mismo nombre. Albus, en cambio, era muy parecido a Harry, y no sólo físicamente, también en la personalidad.

En ese momento, Albus se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Hacía unos días que había sido navidad, al día siguiente regresaban a la escuela, pero aún en la casa se notaba un cierto ambiente festivo, el cual se incrementaba gracias a James, quien no perdía oportunidad en utilizar las bromas que le había regalado Tío George.

Pero Albus se había dado cuenta que su padre, si bien había disfrutado la fiesta, se sentía melancólico. Y eso a él no le gustaba.

Se encontraba pensando en qué podía tener a su padre así, cuando lo vio.

La casa tenía un pequeño jardín, por el cual en ese momento, a pesar del frío y la nieve, avanzaba Harry, caminando lentamente. Parecía pensativo.

Albus no lo pensó dos veces, y se levantó, dispuesto a bajar y acercarse a su padre. Quizá no le contara su preocupación, pero al menos, él trataría de animarlo un poco.

De los tres hijos, (James, Albus y Lily) Harry se llevaba mejor con el segundo. No lo quería más que a los otros, pero sí se sentía más apegado a él que a los demás.

-Albus, cariño, ¿Dónde vas?

Escuchó el llamado de su madre cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Voy fuera, mamá.

-Está bien, pero abrígate. No quiero que te enfermes con este frío.

Albus regresó, tomó un abrigo y finalmente salió al jardín.

Tardó poco en alcanzar a su padre.

-Hola, Papá- le dijo

-Hola, Al- respondió Harry

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, durante un par de minutos, observando el paisaje.

-Papá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Al, pregunta lo que quieras

Es que… no quiero ser entrometido pero… esta navidad te noté raro

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿Raro?- preguntó Harry, lentamente

-Si… como medio triste. ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… en realidad, si.

Caminaron hacia un banco, en la esquina más soleada del jardín, y se sentaron.

-Es cierto, Al, últimamente ando muy melancólico, aunque trato de que no se note demasiado. Veo que no lo logro- comentó, riendo.

Albus rió con él

-El motivo, es porque hace unas semanas, cuando removí las cajas viejas buscando más adornos navideños, encontré un baúl con fotos, y entre ellas, fotos de mi padrino, Sirius.

-¡Como el segundo nombre de James!- Exclamó Albus, sorprendido.

-Exacto… de hecho, por él le puse ese nombre. Por él y, obviamente, por mi padre, su abuelo.

-Entiendo… ¿Y te puso muy triste recordarlo, no?

-No sólo eso. Es que él murió… pero si lo miramos de cierta forma, fue por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Al… ni con tu madre he hablado de esto… pero no sé, siento que puedo confiar en ti. Sólo te pido que no lo comentes con nadie a menos que sea súper necesario.

-De acuerdo, yo no digo nada.

-Verás, ese año era realmente muy malo para todos los que estuviéramos verdaderamente del bando de la luz. El ministerio pasaba por uno de sus años más corruptos, principalmente porque el ministro se negaba a creer que Voldemort había regresado, y les decía a todos los demás que yo era un loco.

-¡no!- gritó Albus, horrorizado

-Si… Por esto mismo, mi estancia en Hogwarts era una verdadera pesadilla.

Sirius era mi padrino, mejor amigo de mis padres, y por desgracia, para algunos, un prófugo de la prisión mágica. Lo culpaban de crímenes de los que él era inocente, pero era imposible demostrarlo. Así que permanecía escondido…

Yo durante ese año intenté comunicarme con él, la primera vez funcionó, pero interceptaron la lechuza. Por esto, cuando él intentó comunicarse por tercera vez mediante una chimenea, casi lo atrapan.

-¿Pero por qué es tu culpa?-

-Espera, aún no termino. Las vacaciones de navidad fui a pasarlas a su casa, que en ese momento era la cede de la orden del fénix. La última noche que pasé allí, lo noté bastante triste. Y al día siguiente, precisamente mañana se cumplen unos años de esto, él me dio un paquete y me dijo. "Quiero que lo utilices si me necesitas"

-¿Qué tenía el paquete?

-Ya lo sabrás. Decidí que no lo usaría a menos que fuera una urgencia, y con el tiempo, lo olvidé.

Unos meses después, yo creí soñar que Voldemort tenía a Sirius en el departamento de misterios, mientras lo torturaba. Como en ese momento la mayoría de mis visiones eran verdaderas, yo lo creí. Me volví loco intentando comunicarme con Sirius, y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue utilizando la chimenea de la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, una mujer realmente odiosa. Era la única chimenea que no estaba vigilada, y ya me había dado buen resultado una vez.

-¿No pensaste en utilizar lo que sea que te haya dado?

-Por eso mismo me siento culpable hoy en día. No lo pensé. El sueño era una trampa, Me querían atraer a mí al departamento, Sirius fue a salvarme y por eso, lo mataron. Días después, ordenando mi baúl para salir del colegio por vacaciones, encontré el paquete, y ahí lo recordé.

-¿Qué era?

-Un espejo de doble sentido. Él tenía la otra pareja. Pero ahora que él… Bueno, ya no funcionaba.

Se hizo silencio por un momento. Luego, Albus lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero por qué te culpas? Él fue a rescatarte, lo hizo porque te quería y…

-Pero si yo hubiera aprendido a cerrar mi mente y protegerla de Voldemort, o aunque sea hubiera recordado el espejo…

-Cuando estamos asustados solemos obrar sin pensar…

-Pero eso es lo que más me molesta. No debí obrar sin pensar. Ya era la segunda vez que necesitaba comunicarme con él, y ni siquiera la primera vez recordé el paquete. Sinceramente, Al, daría lo que fuera por poder retroceder en el tiempo y salvar, aunque sea, la vida de mi padrino. Me siento egoísta por todos los demás que murieron en la guerra, y más los que lo hicieron por mí, pero él es… irremplazable.

-Te entiendo, papá- dijo Albus suavemente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Luego de un minuto, Harry dijo

-Deberíamos entrar. He oído la puerta de entrada abriéndose, seguramente ya llegaron Ron y Hermione para el almuerzo.

Los dos se levantaron y emprendieron el regreso por la nieve.

Albus se quedó un poco atrás, pensando. Comprendía perfectamente a su padre. Nunca le había ocurrido nada similar, pero sentía que lo entendía.

Cuando entró a la cocina, su padre y su tío se saludaban con un abrazo amistoso y palmadas en los hombros.

Esa noche, cuando se metió en la cama, luego de pensar un rato, lo decidió. Buscaría la forma de hacer feliz a su padre. Por muy loco que pareciera, buscaría la forma de salvar a Sirius. Aunque tardara una vida en hacerlo… No iba a olvidarse de vivir, seguiría con sus planes, pero no perdería la más mínima oportunidad. Tenía la intuición… de que esta llegaría pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaa!

En primer lugar, ¡mil gracias a los que dejaron comentarios! Verdaderamente me alegra que les guste la historia. Les pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero yo ando bastante ocupada con la escuela muggle, y otras actividades. No voy a abandonar el fic y prometo actualizar antes del domingo, pero quería avisarles.

Desde ya Mil gracias y espero me entiendan.


End file.
